


I Cannot Help but Ignore the People Staring at My Scars

by Annonb



Series: Rick/Daryl [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gen, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annonb/pseuds/Annonb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the group comes to visit Rick and Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl walked slowly into the kitchen, Cloud in one hand and his blanket dragging behind him.

 

"Daddy?" He lisped around his thumb.

 

"Yeah, bud?" Rick didn't look up from the sink. He was busy cleaning up from dinner.

 

"'m tired," he replied, rubbing his eyes for effect.

 

Rick glanced over at him. "Tired?" He quickly dried off his hands and went to Daryl. "Are you feelin' alright?" He asked as he placed a hand on the younger man's forehead.

 

"Ain't sick," the little boy whined. "Jus' tired."

 

Rick eyed him suspiciously. It wasn't like they had had a long day. True, they had done some shopping and cleaning, but Rick kept the excitement to a minimum level. They did have a big day tomorrow. Glenn, Carol, and Sophia were coming out to visit for the first time since Rick took Daryl home from the hospital. But Rick was trying to keep everything as low key as possible. The next day was going to be like walking through a minefield, treading lightly, watching every movement, and listening closely for anything that could trigger Daryl. He didn't need this day to be a trial too.

 

"Daddy," Daryl whimpered as he held his arms out. "Tired!"

 

Rick nodded and lifted Daryl onto his hip. "Alright, bud. Let's give you your bath-"

 

"No bath. Crib."

 

"No," Rick said slowly. "You're gonna take your bath. Just like every night."

 

Daryl huffed and kicked his legs slightly, earning him a firm tap to the hip.

 

"Daryl, no," Daddy admonished lightly.

 

That was the only warning Daryl needed to behave for the rest of the night.

 

Later they cuddled in the nursery rocking chair while Rick fed Daryl his nighttime bottle and went over the next day. 

 

"And what's are number one rule about tomorrow?" Rick asked as he took the empty bottle from Daryl's mouth.

 

"Say p'ease and fank you," the baby smirked.

 

Rick laughed. "That is a good rule, but what's the one we've been talkin' about?"

 

"I gotta tell ya when I'm scared or upset so we can talk about it," Daryl recited.

 

"That's my smart boy," Daddy said as he stood up and hauled Daryl with him. He tucked the boy into his crib before gently kissing his forehead. He waited for Beau to hop up and take his usual spot before pulling up the side rail. "Goodnight, buddy. I love you."

 

"Love ya too, Daddy," he yawned.

 

But it wasn't a good night. Daryl woke up screaming two times. The first time Rick was able to lure the man back to sleep by cradling him and rocking him slowly. The second time was a different story. Rick pulled out all the stops, cuddling, a bottle, and even singing. Rick didn't pride himself on his singing voice, but he could carry a tune and it did soothe Daryl most nights. Tonight just wasn't the night. Rick decided it might help if Daryl slept with him, and it would be easier than getting up and stumbling down the hall every time.

 

Daryl eventually fell asleep while clutching and running his fingers over the scar on Rick's arm.

 

Rick should have known that their usual morning routine wasn't going to go as smoothly as it usually did. Daryl refused to get up. He claimed that the air was too cold and he couldn't unbundle himself from the blankets. He didn't need a diaper change, he wasn't even that wet. He didn't want to wear his overalls and polo shirt. He wanted the outfit he wore the day before. Eggs? He didn't ask for eggs! He wanted oatmeal.

 

The orange juice was too pulpy, the cranberry too red. Beau was purring too loud. He didn't want that shade of blue crayon, he wanted the other one.

 

Finally, Rick picked him up and settled him on the couch.

 

"Alright, that's enough of that. You're gonna sit here and watch a movie while I finish gettin' the house ready."

 

"But I don't-"

 

Rick shook his head. "Movie or time out to think. Your choice, bud."

 

Daryl leaned back into the couch. He didn't want to watch a stupid movie!

 

Rick made quick work of cleaning up from breakfast. He picked up a few stray toys, straightened the front hall, and made sure the nursery wasn't too much of a disaster area. When he got back downstairs he was pleasantly surprised that everything was still in sorts and the only sound was the movie playing.

 

"Okay, my good boy. Are you ready to talk-" Rick looked around the family room. It was empty. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Daryl."


	2. Chapter 2

"Daryl?" Rick kept calling out as he cirled the downstairs.

 

He should have kept a better eye on him. He knew better. He knew the moment Daryl said he wanted to go to bed early. Daryl never wanted to go to bed early. Even when he could barely keep his head up he still didn't want to go to bed early. Why didn't he heed this stupid caveat when he had the chance? Now everyone was going to be there and the person they've been dying to see is missing.

 

This was not going to be a promising "new" first impression.

 

Rick scoured the downstairs. When there was no sign of the other man he decided to change courses and head upstairs. As he passed by the front hall closet for the fourth time he heard a shuffle and a low cat cry. He slid the door open and sighed. Daryl was curled up with Beau in his arms. 

 

"Hey you," he said as he shifted the coats back and crawled inside.

 

"Hey," Daryl replied quietly.

 

"Why are we hidin'?" Rick asked as he sat down and got comfortable.

 

Daryl shrugged.

 

After a moment, Daddy reached over and grabbed Cloud who was laying beside the other man.

 

"Cloud?" He eyed the bear seriously. "Can you tell me what's got my Daryl so upset?" Rick held the bear up to his ear. "Really?"

 

Daryl glanced up. His lips twitched in amusement.

 

"Uh huh. Really?" Rick looked up surprised. "He didn't tell me that."

 

Daryl leaned forward in interest, slightly squishing Beau in the process. "What'd he say?"

 

Rick nodded at the stuffed toy. "He says that you're feelin' nervous about everyone comin' here. Is that true?"

 

Daryl averted his gaze. He kept his eyes fixed on the wall behind Rick. 

 

"Gonna laugh at me a'cause 'm a baby," he whispered with flushed cheeks.

 

Rick shook his head. "No one is gonna laugh at you. What is there to laugh at anyway?" Rick held his arms out.

 

Daryl released Beau and crawled into the embrace.

 

"You're my smart, good, handsome boy."

 

"Ain't seen me like this a'fore."

 

"That's true," Rick nodded. "They haven't seen the real you, but I know they want to. Glenn is so excited to see your toys and Carol gushes over those pictures you draw her."

 

"But tha's diff'rent. They ain't seen me," Daryl said as he gestured down to his overalls.

 

"Daryl, they love you. They don't care what you wear or how little you are. All they care about is that you're happy." Daddy kissed his cheek. "Are you happy?"

 

"Uh huh. 'm really happy. Jus' my tummy feels funny right now."

 

Rick hugged Daryl tightly. "You're just nervous, but I promise you, everything is gonna be fine. And if you need a break you tell me and we'll cuddle together in the nursery. Sound good?"

 

Daryl nodded as he leaned against Daddy.

 

Rick slowly rocked Daryl and rubbed his back. They sat together in the semi-darkened closet until the doorbell rang. Daryl jumped. He clung to the older man tightly. 

 

"Shh, baby. It's alright. Remember our plan?"

 

"Uh huh," Daryl nodded.

 

Rick patted Daryl's padded bottom and waited for him to crawl off of him before standing up. As soon as they were both out of the cramped closet Daryl wrapped his arms around Daddy once more.

 

"Up! Up," he begged.

 

Rick hauled Daryl onto his hip. The baby buried his face in the crook of the other man's neck.

 

Daddy could let them in, but he couldn't force him to look at them. 

 

Rick walked to the door and swung it open.

 

Daryl whimpered and hugged Daddy tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello!" They chorused.

 

"Hey," Rick grinned and pulled everyone to his free side for a hug. "Did ya'll ride in the same car?"

 

Carol laughed. "No, we just have impeccable timing."

 

"Yeah, I guess after all this time we're still pretty synced," Glenn smiled.

 

Daryl nuzzled Rick's neck. They were all talking to each other, but he could feel their eyes piercing him, burning holes right through his back. His stomach was twisting.

 

"Hi, Daryl," Sophia greeted cheerfully. "We brought you some presents. Do you wanna see?"

 

Rick smiled as he rubbed little circles on Daryl's back. "Hear that, bud? They brought some gifts over for you. Do you wanna see?"

 

Daryl whimpered and shook his head. They probably just got 'em to make fun of him. He'd open the presents and then they'd have a good laugh at his expense.

 

Sophia frowned. She had spent a long time looking for the perfect thing. She really thought Daryl was going to be excited. Even though he was technically an adult she wanted to play with him. She learned how to draw really good trees at school and she wanted to show the baby.

 

Rick smiled at her. "It's okay. He's a little nervous right now," he said as he bounced Daryl a little. "He'll warm up. Hmm?"

 

Rick led them into the family room. Everyone took a seat and got comfortable. Sophia sat on the couch, as close to Daryl as she could.

 

"So," Rick started. "Where's Maggie?"

 

"She wanted to come, but she had work," Glenn glanced at Daryl's back. He was confused. Daryl sounded so good on the phone. Quiet, yes, but happy. He wasn't expecting this.

 

"Is she still at the same firm?" Rick asked as he shifted the baby slightly.

 

Daryl whimpered and tightened his clutch.

 

"Yeah. Man, she hates it, though. She's lookin' for something else. Something that doesn't just involve sittin' around and takin' calls."

 

Rick laughed. "Yeah, it doesn't sound like her type of thing."

 

Glenn thought of a response that involved walkers and guns but decided against it when he looked at Daryl.

 

"How's school, Sophia?" Rick asked.

 

"It's fine. I'm doing really well with art. Daryl, I can show you some stuff I learned."

 

"Honey," Carol interrupted. "Daryl is a little nervous right now. He might not be up to playing yet."

 

Sophia leaned back and pouted. She wanted to play with the baby.

 

The rest of the group talked and caught up with one another. Carol was working at a battered women and children's center, helping victims overcome past abuse and restart their lives. Glenn was doing graphic design work for a company and taking long drives on country roads in his spare time. Sophia was doing extremely well at school. She was making friends easily and had no trouble getting back into the real world.

 

After awhile Beau sauntered into the room.

 

Sophia's eyes lit up. "A kitty! You got a kitty? It's so cute!"

 

"That's Daryl's buddy," Rick grinned.

 

Sophia hopped off the couch and sat down in front of the kitten. "You're so cute," she cooed. "What's her name?"

 

Daryl shifted at the question. Her? Beau was a boy cat! He was tough too! He wasn't going to like Sophia saying he was a girl. He couldn't just sit there and let Beau take that.

 

He turned his head away from Daddy's neck. "Boy," he mumbled.

 

Everyone glanced at him.

 

"He's a boy cat," Daryl said, cheeks blushing. "He's Beau. He's not a girl."

 

"Sorry," Sophia smiled. "Sorry, Beau. You're very handsome. Can I hold him?"

 

Daryl nodded. "Uh huh, but, Daddy," Daryl's face was flaming and he buried himself back against Rick.

 

No one was surprised by Daryl calling Rick "daddy", after all, the other man had told them already.

 

"I what, bud?" Rick tried gently.

 

Daryl bit his lip and looked up at Rick. "You says you can't hug 'im too tight an' you gotta let 'im go if he wants a'cause sometimes he don't wanna be squished on."

 

Everyone else was beaming, especially Carol. Daryl was even more precious in person. He sounded so little! And now that she was getting a better look at him, he was even more adorable than the pictures Rick sent her. He was clean shaven and sweat and dirt free, truly a rare sight. His hair needed a trim, but everything else was perfect. Even his clothes were spotless, right down to his socks. Rick was a surprisingly good housekeeper. And despite the fact he was nervous there was an obvious glow about him.

 

"That's right," Daddy kissed Daryl's forehead. "My smart boy."

 

Daryl couldn't help the bashful smile that played at his lips. Daddy was saying he was his, in front of other people! He started toying with the buttons on Rick's shirt.

 

"You didn't tell me you bought a cat," Carol said.

 

Rick glanced up. "We didn't really buy him," he smiled. "He showed up at the back door one night."

 

"Who named him?" Glenn asked.

 

"Daryl did."

 

"Beau," Glenn smirked. "Like crossbow?"

 

Daryl turned slightly to look at the other man. "But you spell it b-e-a-u."

 

"Do you help Daddy take care of Beau?" Carol asked softly.

 

Daryl blushed slightly. "Uh huh."

 

"Daryl has taught him some tricks too. Do you wanna show them?"

 

"'Kay," Daryl replied quietly.

 

"Sophia?" Rick asked. "Can you put Beau down in the middle of the room?"

 

Sophia nodded and quickly did as she was asked.

 

As soon as the cat was on the floor, Daryl snapped his fingers to get its attention. "Beau, come."

 

The kitten ran over to Daryl and stood by Rick's feet.

 

"Wow!" Sophia clapped her hands excitedly.

 

"He can sit too," Daryl said. "Beau, sit."

 

Beau sat.

 

"Dude! He's like a dog," Glenn laughed.

 

Daryl slid off of Rick's lap and onto the floor. "And he knows how to shake! Beau, shake." Daryl grinned proudly when the kitten pawed his hand.

 

Everyone praised Daryl and the kitten's actions. After a minute Daryl scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room.

 

The grouped exchanged concerned glances. Just as Rick was about to get up, Daryl came back with his hands full of cat toys.

 

"Where'd you go bud?"

 

"To get Beau's toys," he said as he sat down on the floor next to the cat. He held out a small, plastic pole with string and feathers dangling from it to Sophia. "Here," he said shyly. "That one is his fav'rite."

 

Sophia happily took the toy and sat down next to the two.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl played with Sophia and Beau. At first he was quiet, but it didn't take long for him to burst into laughter with everyone else.

 

"You're so good with animals, Daryl," Carol praised.

 

"Th-Thank you."

 

"And who would've thought Daryl Dixon would have nice manners too?" Glenn chuckled.

 

Daryl smirked at the comment.

 

"My Daryl has the best manners, huh?" Rick leaned forward and ruffled his hair.

 

Daryl relaxed under his touch and smiled as Beau backed himself up and rested his weight on his hind legs. He eyed the toy in Sophia's hand intensely, his tail flipping from side to side. Daryl glanced over to Sophia.

 

"You don hafta be scared," Daryl said to her. "He ain't really gonna hunt ya."

 

"Huh?" Sophia looked at him slightly confused.

 

Daryl pointed to Beau. "Tha's what cats do when they hunt. But he's jus' playin'," he explained.

 

Sophia had no idea where this was coming from. She wasn't afraid of Beau.

 

"I-" She looked over to her mom. Carol gave her a pleading look, trying to convince her to play along. Daryl was trying to connect with her. She nodded towards Daryl. "Oh, I didn't know that," she smiled. "I thought he was gonna bite me!"

 

Carol hid her smile behind her hand.

 

"Nuh uh," Daryl shook his head. "Beau never bites humans, even when he looks like he's thinkin' 'bout it." Daryl gave her a reassuring smile. "I was scared of him at first, but I ain't now. Daddy says 's okay to be scared. Right, Daddy?" Daryl turned around to glance at Rick.

 

Rick was busy trying to control his laughter. His hands were covering most of his face. He wasn't quite sure what Daryl was trying to do by accusing Sophia of being afraid and then reassuring her it was okay; but it was adorable.

 

"Daddy? Right?"

 

Rick cleared his throat and nodded. "That's right, buddy."

 

Beau stood up, licked his front paws a few times, and left the room with his head held high, like most cats tend to do.

 

"He has to go do cat things I guess," Daryl shrugged before climbing back into Rick's lap.

 

Rick chuckled as Daryl got situated, this time turned around so he was facing everyone.

 

"Cat things?" Daddy repeated. 

 

"Uh huh," Daryl said as he grabbed each of Daddy's hands and placed them around his waist. He brought his thumb to his mouth. "Cat fings."

 

Carol leaned forward and smiled at Daryl. "Honey? Do you want to open your presents now?" The baby seemed to be feeling more confident.

 

Daryl nibbled at his lip and leaned against Rick. He looked at the oversized gift bags sitting near Glenn's chair. The bags were so nice and professional looking. It was like something on TV. If he opened it he'd ruin the display. And what were you suppose to do when someone gave you a present? He never had a wrapped present before. Daddy got him things, but they weren't wrapped like that. "Daddy?"

 

"What's up?"

 

Daryl turned to look at the other man. "You open 'em wif me? And..." He stalled for a moment. "And no makin' fun of me?" He whispered.

 

Rick kissed Daryl's cheek. "I'll help you." He leaned his head against Daryl's. "And no one is gonna make fun of you."

 

Glenn brought the bags over and placed them beside the two. He noticed the hint of distress in Daryl's features and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

 

"Thanks, Glenn." Rick smiled.

 

"No problem," Glenn said as he sat back down.

 

Rick picked up the card that was attached to one of the bags.

 

"Do you wanna open it?" Rick asked.

 

Daryl shook his head. "Daddy do," he said around his thumb.

 

Rick opened the card. "To Daryl," he paused and looked up at Glenn. The other man was blushing slightly. "Love, Uncle Glenn and Aunt Maggie."

 

Daryl shot up and gazed at the card in Daddy's hands. It really said that.

 

"Ah, well, we all made a unanimous decision," Glenn said as he gestured to Carol and himself. "I mean, since we're pretty much a family anyway... Well, we just figured..."

 

Rick grinned. "Looks like you got some great aunts and an awesome uncle-"

 

"And a perfect cousin," Sophia chirped.

 

Everyone laughed.

 

"And a perfect cousin," Rick added. He placed the large gift bag on Daryl's lap. "Open it, bud."

 

"Help?"

 

Rick nodded. "Yeah, I'll help."

 

Daryl placed his hand on Rick's. "But ya gotta be careful," he said. "Don' wanna get 'em mad if you wreck the bag an' paper."

 

Rick stilled his hands. "No bud, no one is gonna get mad. People don't care if you wreck the wrapping. That's what you're suppose to do."

 

As the other three watched the scene in front of them, it became apparent what the problem was. Daryl had never opened a present before. They tried to keep their happy faces, despite the sinking feeling in their hearts.

 

Carol couldn't understand how anyone could hurt and neglect their child. Imagine being an adult and never experiencing something as small as getting a wrapped present. She clenched her fists as she thought about her own dead-beat ex-husband and all the monsters that sent innocent women and children to her center. How could Rick stay so composed? He probably had to introduce Daryl to new things everyday. It was obvious the two cared deeply for one another, how could Rick not get furious over how Daryl was treated?

 

Rick moved the tissue paper out of the way. "What's in there?"

 

"Don' know. Can't see it," Daryl said.

 

"Take it out and let's see." Rick held the bag still while Daryl reached into it.

 

Carol caught Rick's eye for a second. He could tell from the frown and clenched fists what she was thinking and he gave her a small smile.

 

Daryl pulled out the first box and gaped at it. "Daddy!" He bounced slightly. "'s Spiderman! An' he has a car!"

 

The others laughed at his excitement.

 

"So, you like it?" Glenn asked, relieved. Little Daryl was surprisingly hard to shop for.

 

"Uh huh!"

 

"What's the other one?" Rick asked.

 

"Other one?" Daryl asked, staring at the toy. There was another one? He slowly reached back into the bag and took it out. He scrutinized the box. "The Sneaky Snacky Squirrel Game?" He read aloud slowly and turned to look at Rick for approval. It didn't surprise the other man much when he first learned that Daryl had trouble with reading and writing. At first he would avoid the tasks at all cost until Rick started forcing him. He was improving though.

 

"Good job, bud. That's right."

 

Glenn smiled at them. "Maggie picked that one out."

 

Daryl grinned at the box. "Can we play it, Daddy?"

 

Rick pressed a kiss to the back of Daryl's head. "Of course we can. But first let's see what Aunt Carol and Sophia got you."

 

Sophia quickly made her way over to the other two and sat down. She waited eagerly for Rick to hand Daryl the bag and help him open it. When Daryl pulled the package out he stared at it, stunned.

 

"Woah," he gasped.

 

"Look at that," Rick said. "That's a lot of art supplies, huh?"

 

Daryl nodded. It was a complete art set, with water color paints, paper, crayons, and colored pencils. There were also sparkly glitter paints and some kind of stuffed monster toy in the bag.

 

"You like them?" Sophia asked excitedly.

 

Daryl nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly. "Thank you Auntie Carol an' Uncle Glenn."

 

"No problem. I'm glad you like them."

 

"Your very welcome, Daryl," Carol smiled.

 

Sophia jumped off the couch and took Daryl's hand. "Come on! I'll teach you how to draw some stuff!"


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl jumped.

 

"Sophia," Carol admonished. "Daryl might not be ready to play. Don't pull on him."

 

"Sorry," Sophia mumbled. "Daryl, do you want to color?"

 

Daryl glanced back at Rick. 

 

"Can we?"

 

Rick squeezed Daryl tightly. 

 

"Sure, bud. Let's get you guys set up at the table."

 

Daddy waited for Daryl to get off his lap before gathering the art supplies and leading them into the kitchen. He got everything out and prepared a space on the table. Daryl sat down and Sophia took the seat next to him.

 

Rick contemplated the package of paints for a moment.

 

Carol put her hand on his shoulder. 

 

"And as a gift to Daddy, everything is washable," she smiled.

 

Rick laughed as he opened them. 

 

"Thanks, that is a good gift for me."

 

Carol got a few glasses of water and set them on the table while Daryl and Sophia each got some paper.

 

"Try to keep the paint on the paper, okay Daryl," Rick reminded.

 

"I will, Daddy," Daryl replied, somewhat exasperated. "I can do it."

 

"It's okay, Rick. I'll watch the baby," Sophia smiled up at him.

 

The others laughed, but Daryl burned crimson.

 

"Listen to your cousin," Rick ruffled the boy's hair before going to the fridge and taking out a few beers. He passed them to Glenn and Carol. "Are you two thirsty?"

 

"No thank you," Sophia replied.

 

"Can I have juice, Daddy?"

 

"Sure can, bud." Rick filled a baby bottle with juice and handed it to Daryl.

 

Daryl shook his head and tried to hand the bottle back to Rick. 

 

"Don' need no bottle. Want a glass."

 

"No, bud, you're too little and this is how you normally drink anyway"

 

"No, I don't! 'M not a baby!"

 

All eyes were on Daryl. This was certainly a turn of events.

 

Rick slipped his hands under Daryl's arms and hauled him up.

 

"Let's go up to the nursery for a bit-"

 

"Don' need a nap!" Daryl interrupted.

 

"I'm not puttin' you down for a nap, I'm takin' you up to talk. But if you keep it up with the sass I might change my mind."

 

Daryl pouted as he rested his head on Rick's shoulder. Daddy excused them from the room and brought them to the nursery. As soon as Rick sat them down in the rocking chair, the little boy tried to wiggle off his lap. The older man tightened his hold and pulled him back.

 

"And where do you think you're off to?"

 

Daryl pushed at the hands wrapped around his waist.

 

"Ain't sittin' here an' don' wan' ya huggin' on me! 'M not a baby!"

 

Rick frowned. 

 

"You're not my baby?" He said, feigning sadness.

 

Daryl stopped squirming and turned around to face the other man.

 

""M _your_ baby."

 

Daddy set the chair into a slow, soothing motion and waited for Daryl to continue. The little boy brought his thumb to his mouth as he leaned against Rick.

 

"Your baby," he lisped after a moment. "But I don' wan' a bottle right now."

 

Rick nodded. This was more than not wanting a bottle, even though Daryl had never refused one before. He loved them.

 

"Daryl, if somethin' is botherin' you, I want you to tell me. You know it's a rule we have."

 

"I told ya! I don' wan' a bottle!" Daryl folded his arms over his chest.

 

"Alright," Rick said slowly. "You know what? Maybe you're right. Maybe I've been treatin' you too much like a baby."

 

Daryl's eyes widened.

 

"Maybe we need to make some changes. I can take away the bottles if that's what you want..."

 

Daryl's eyes welled up with tears. 

 

"NO! I wan' 'em! I do!" he cried as he buried himself against Rick's chest.

 

Daddy smirked as he hugged his baby tightly.

 

"Laughin' at me," he sobbed.

 

"No," Ricked cooed. "No one is laughin' at you. They love you-"

 

"Sophia called me a baby an' ev'ryone laughed!"

 

"Bud, we weren't laughin' at you. We were just laughin' because it was cute. Sophia loves you. When Carol called last night she told me you were all she could talk about."

 

"Really?" He sniffled.

 

"Yeah, really. Can you look at Daddy?"

 

Daryl sat back and looked at Rick.

 

"You know what I think?" Rick asked as he gently used his thumbs to wipe the tears from Daryl's eyes. "I think you're havin' a big day and you've had to experience a lot of new things. You had to open presents that were wrapped and you're learnin' what it's gonna be like with your aunts, uncle, and new cousin. And I'm sure that's makin' you a little nervous because they're gonna play new roles in your life that you aren't used to. That's a lot of big stuff, huh?"

 

Daryl nodded.

 

"And I also think you're still a little afraid of people seeing you as you are, and that's okay. But you need to know that no matter how big or little you are, we love you. You're our Daryl."

 

Daryl wrapped his arms around Rick's neck. "I love ya'll too," he said quietly. "An' Daddy?"

 

"Yeah, bud?"

 

"I like my bottles."

 

Rick smiled. "I know you do."

 

"An' I don' wanna be big. I like it like this, as your baby."

 

"And I like that too. You'll always be my baby, huh?"

 

Daryl nodded. 

 

"'An' 'm sorry I sassed ya."

 

"I know you are. You were just upset and had a lot of big feelings. All is forgiven and forgotten," Rick said as he kissed Daryl's cheek. "Now, do you wanna cuddle up here for a bit or go back and play?"

 

"Play p'ease."

 

"Alright. Let's change your diaper first and we'll go back downstairs." Rick carried him over to the changing table and helped him lay down.

 

"Daddy? Is ev'ryone gonna be mad at me for sassin'?"

 

Rick shook his head. 

 

"Absolutely not. They're just gonna be happy you're feelin' better."


	6. Chapter 6

"Is Daryl okay?" Sophia asked once she knew the two men were upstairs. "He's not in trouble is he?"

 

Carol smiled reassuringly. "No. He just needs a break. This is all still new and scary to him."

 

Sophia didn't really believe that. Daryl Dixon wasn't afraid of anything, and even if on the off chance he was, why would he be scared of them? They were a family. An odd little family, but a family none the less. She turned to look at Glenn and her mom.

 

"He's a cutie, though," she said smiling.

 

Glenn and Carol chuckled.

 

"But it's weird that he thought I was afraid of Beau. Did I seem scared or something?"

 

Carol shook her head. 

 

"I think Daryl was afraid and he was using you to convey his feelings."

 

Sophia pursed her lips and tilted her head slightly. 

 

"Daryl is afraid of Beau?"

 

"No, but he's nervous about us seeing him like this. I think he was trying to pretend you were afraid so he wasn't the only one and then he could reassure himself that it was alright to be scared," Carol said. 

 

Sophia frowned. Again, she didn't really understand. She could get that maybe he was embarrassed but scared? What was there to be scared of? Everyone loved him.

 

Rick came into the kitchen carrying a slightly blushing Daryl.

 

"Hey, man. Are you feeling better?"

 

Daryl nodded at Glenn before resting his head against Rick's shoulder. "'M sorry I was sassin'," he said quietly.

 

"It's alright, honey," Carol said as she moved to rub his shoulder. "You're just having a big day."

 

"Daryl? Do you want to color with me now?"

 

"You ready to color, bud?" Rick asked as he sat Daryl back into his chair.

 

"Uh huh." Daryl popped his thumb in his mouth and picked up a paint brush.

 

"Do you want me to show you how to draw some stuff?" Sophia asked.

 

"'kay."

 

"Alright, first I'll show to how to make really good trees. Watch me, okay?"

 

Daryl nodded and closely watched Sophia begin to work.

 

"Is he alright?" Glenn asked quietly.

 

"Yeah," Rick nodded and took a swig of his beer. "Just an exciting day."

 

"He looks so good, though," Carol commented. "Not that he doesn't in the pictures you send, but there's a different air about him now. When he was in that hospital, there was such a dark feeling around him."

 

Glenn nodded in agreement.

 

"I felt like I was talking to someone made of glass like he could shatter at any moment, you know? And his face was always so expressionless. To be honest, I didn't even know if what I was saying to him was getting through, or if he even knew who I was." Glenn's face fell into a solemn expression.

 

"But now look at him! He's so much brighter, happier," Carol turned to Rick. "You really did a wonderful thing for him, Rick."

 

Rick smiled as he watched Daryl paint.

 

"I think it's the other way around," he said quietly.

 

Glenn and Carol glanced at their old leader. There was definitely a loving, longing emotion behind the other man's words.

 

"So," Glenn cleared his throat.

 

"Huh?" Rick jumped slightly.

 

"What should we do about lunch? Do you guys want to order something?"

 

"Yeah," Rick nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

 

Rick got everyone's order written down, ignoring Daryl's request for no vegetables. Glenn and Carol joined the kids at the table while he called the restaurant.

 

"No baby Daryl," Sophia said as she leaned over and took the hand that was holding the brush. "Like this."

 

"Sophia," Carol tried to warn through her smile. "There is no wrong way to do art. Daryl is doing a wonderful job."

 

"I know, mom. I'm just teaching him new things." She started guiding Daryl's hand. "How else is he suppose to learn if I don't show him?"

 

When Sophia released his hand, Daryl looked down at his picture.

 

"Wow! Look how good that is," Rick praised as he approached the other man from behind.

 

Daryl beamed proudly up at Daddy. 

 

"Sophia teached me!"

 

Rick grinned. "She teached you?" He parroted as he bent down and kissed Daryl's head firmly. "She's a good teacher, huh?"

 

Daryl nodded as he relaxed under the familiar touch.

 

Carol watched the exchange from the corner of her eye as she took the last sip of her beer.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick took a seat at the end of the table. He and the other adults fell into a conversation about their jobs. Daddy's job allowed him to work from home most of the time, but on the off chance he did have to run into the office, Daryl was allowed to go too. The people there were nice and understanding about their lifestyle, but Daryl didn't like it there. Jobs were just a whole lot of sitting and doing nothing. He was pretty sure Daddy felt the same way. The man tended to get cranky about his work. It could be hard to tell when his mood turned sour since it was rare that he'd show it, but Daryl could feel the tension around him.

 

"I actually have this meeting next month. I'm trying to get out of it but-"

 

"Look Daddy! I made Beau!" Daryl said hopping up from his chair. He rushed over to where Rick was sitting.

 

Rick pulled Daryl to his side and took the painting in his hand.

 

"Sophia teached me how to make his face."

 

"Look at that! It looks just like him," Rick praised.

 

Daryl grinned proudly and sat down on the other man's lap.

 

"Sophia, you should be an art teacher," Rick smiled at her.

 

Sophia looked happy with the comment. 

 

"Well, baby Daryl is a really good student."

 

"I bet he is. He's so smart and listens well too, huh?"

 

Daryl blushed. 

 

"But sometimes I don' listen to ya, but only sometimes."

 

"Yeah," Rick brushed some stray bangs out of the boy's eyes. "Sometimes you forget, but that's okay. Everyone makes mistakes, right?"

 

Daryl nodded.

 

"We're gonna have to put this up on the fridge."

 

Daryl glanced at the appliance and giggled. It was pretty much covered from top to bottom in his art.

 

"There ain't no room on there."

 

Rick let out a small laugh.

 

"I guess Daddy gets kind of carried away. We're gonna have to put some in your special box and make room."

 

"What's his special box?" Sophia asked.

 

"Daddy say," Daryl replied bashfully.

 

Rick smiled at him then looked at Sophia.

 

"It's where we put his special things. Like his pictures or photographs that we don't use in his scrapbook or put in frames."

 

"Daddy?"

 

Rick glanced down at Daryl. 

 

"Yeah, bud?

 

"'m starvin'," he replied with a hint of a whine.

 

Rick chuckled. 

 

"You're starvin'?" He tickled Daryl's tummy.

 

"Daddy," he squeaked and curled into himself. "Ain't starvin' for tickles!"

 

The others laughed.

 

"Oh, I guess I misunderstood," he said, helping Daryl sit up. "You're starvin' for food?"

 

"Uh huh," he giggled.

 

"Well, the food is gonna be here soon."

 

Daryl shook his head. 

 

"Hafta eat now," he whined.

 

"Do you want a bottle?" Rick asked softly.

 

Daryl nodded. Drinking a bottle on Daddy's lap was a lot less frightening than having to drink one by himself in front of the others. Daddy was a force to be reckoned with. If anyone laughed at him he'd make them sorry.

 

"Okay," Rick said, patting Daryl's bottom lightly. Daryl allowed the other man to get up before sitting back down. "I'll make some of your formula for you."

 

Daryl brought his legs up and crisscrossed them. He popped his thumb in his mouth and stared determinedly at his lap. The others were quiet, but they were watching him again.

 

Carol smiled at him. 

 

"Look how long your hair is getting! Daddy is going to have to take you to get it cut, huh?" She reached over and brushed some hair back behind his ear.

 

Daryl jumped and shrunk back against his chair. When he caught a glimpse of Carol's hurt expression, he couldn't help the guilt that rose inside him.

 

He slowly straightened himself. "Daddy says that too. I can do it myself, but Daddy says no. Ain't 'llowed to use the scissors, 'spec'lly by my face," he said quietly.

 

"That's right," Rick said coming back with the bottle in hand.

 

Daryl held his arms out to him. Rick hauled him up and sat back down, letting Daryl get situated in the familiar cradling position.

 

"That's because scissors are dangerous, huh?"

 

Daryl nodded and took the bottle from the other man. 

 

"I can do it."

 

"Are you sure, bud?"

 

"Uh huh." A small blush crept across his face as he slipped the nipple between his lips.

 

Everyone smiled as they watched Daryl turn into Rick slightly and sucked contently on the bottle.

 

"So cute," Sophia mouthed to them.

 

The others grinned and nodded in agreement.

 

Rick stared down at Daryl fondly. Of course, he was cute, anyone could see that.

 

Carol and Glenn exchanged quick glances.

 

"So," Glenn broke the silence. "What do you guys usually do during the day?"

 

"Well," Rick said, still looking at Daryl."We play and color. And Daryl really likes the park now, huh?"

 

"Ain't scared anymore," Daryl lisped around the bottle.

 

Rick smiled at him. 

 

"Yeah, you were scared at first." He looked up at the others. "A lot of people take their dogs there 'cause they can let them off the leash. He wasn't too happy about that."

 

"Follow an' jump on me."

 

"They did," Rick chuckled. "But that's because they like you."

 

"Why are you afraid of dogs man? You've dealt with a lot tougher stuff. And isn't Beau kind of like a dog?" Glenn asked.

 

Daryl shrugged. He didn't even know why he just was. He only had a faint memory of ever really interacting with one and it wasn't bad. Merle had taken him along to someone's house when he was little. Merle had to go inside, while Daryl had to stay out. There was a big dog, well, big compared to him, chained out back. He played with it for what seemed like hours. It could have been a shorter amount of time, he just remembered that the sun was up when they got there and it was dark when they headed back home.

 

Daryl's memory retreated at the sound of the doorbell.

 

"Up you go, buddy."

 

Daryl shook his head and pressed himself harder against Rick.

 

"Come on, Daddy has to get the food."

 

"No. Daddy has to stay here," Daryl said, not relenting on the pressure he was applying to the older man.

 

"Daryl," Rick warned. "Do little boys tell their daddies what to do?"

 

"It's okay, Rick," Glenn said standing up. "I got it. He's still eating."

 

"Thanks, Glenn. The money is on the counter."

 

Glenn grabbed the money and headed for the door.

 

Carol got up as well and motioned for Sophia to do the same.

 

"Where are your plates and silverware?"

 

"Carol, you don't have to do that. You guys are guests."

 

"Please," Carol laughed. "We're family. You just feed Daryl the rest of his bottle."

 

"Thanks you two," he smiled. "The plates and glasses are in that cabinet," he said pointing. "And the silverware is in the drawer beneath it."

 

"What should I give Daryl to drink?" She asked as she pulled out another bottle.

 

"Fruit juice is fine."

 

Rick and Daryl allowed the others to serve them. Daryl really wasn't kidding when he said he was starving. He sat comfortably on Rick's lap while he fed himself everything, except the vegetables.

 

"Daryl quit poking at them with your fork and start putting them in your mouth, please," Rick ordered gently.

 

"Ain't hungry anymore."

 

"Not an option. I want at least half of them gone."

 

"Daddy," he whined. "I'll eat veg'bles at dinner."

 

"You'll eat them now and at dinner."

 

"Don't wanna," he grumped.

 

"I'm sorry about that, but you have to. Should Daddy feed you?" Rick asked as he took his own fork and grabbed some of the offending food with it.

 

Daryl pursed his lips into a thin, tight line and shook his head stubbornly.

 

"Daryl," he said as he held the food to his lips. "Open."

 

Daryl wouldn't budge.

 

Sophia didn't know how much Rick would let Daryl get away with, but she didn't want the baby to have to go to time out or worse, take a nap. It would cut into their time together and she wasn't done teaching Daryl new things.

 

"Baby Daryl," she said seriously. "You have to eat your vegetables or we're not going to get to play."

 

Glenn and Carol bit their lips to silence their laughter while Rick allowed a small smirk.

 

Daryl leaned back against Rick and pouted. He didn't want to eat the stupid vegetables. Broccoli and carrots were disgusting.

 

"Baby Daryl," she warned. "I mean it."

 

She waited a few seconds for him to relent.

 

"Fine," she said, going back to her own food. "I guess you're not going to get strong and I won't get to teach you how to play Sneaky Snacky Squirrels."

 

Daryl was silent for a second. 

 

"'kay! I'll eat 'em."

 

"Good boy," Rick praised as he spooned the food into Daryl's mouth. "Thank you, Sophia," he mouthed to the girl.

 

Sophia smiled triumphantly before going back to finish her own meal.

 

"Yuck!" Daryl spat once he had swallowed the last of the mandatory bites. "'gustin!" He picked up his bottle and sucked down the juice vigorously.

 

"Come on," Carol laughed. "It isn't that bad."

 

"It is!" He turned to look at Rick. "Can we go play now?"

 

Rick reached for a nearby napkin and began cleaning Daryl's hands and face.

 

"Hold still, please," he said to the discontented little boy. "Yeah, you and Sophia go play."

 

Daryl hopped off Rick's lap. "You too?"

 

"I'll come join you after I clean up. Why don't you ask Auntie Carol and Uncle Glenn?"

 

"Do you guys wanna play?" Daryl asked eagerly.

 

Glenn chuckled at his excitement. "Of course I'll play."

 

"I'm going to help your Daddy clean up, but will you save a game for me?"

 

Daryl smiled and nodded at Carol before rushing ahead of Sophia and Glenn into the family room.


	8. Chapter 8

Carol and Rick worked together in compatible silence, but every so often Rick would catch Carol frowning towards the family room and letting out a forlorn sigh.

 

Rick shook the excess water off his hands before grabbing a dish towel. 

 

"It gets to me too," he said as he finished drying his hands. He handed the towel over to Carol.

 

"What does?"

 

"The way Daryl was treated growin' up."

 

Carol frowned. 

 

"Did I make it that obvious?"

 

Rick smiled kindly. 

 

"Maybe just to me."

 

"How do you stand it? I mean, you must be introducing him to new things every day. Things that everyone should have experienced at least once. How do you... How can you not?" She let out a frustrated sigh.

 

Rick leaned against the counter and folded his arms. 

 

"Do you mean how can I not want to beat the shit out of his parents?"

 

"Well, his mom is already dead, so I guess that's one person of the hit list."

 

"The little gym I set up in the basement helps, especially the punching bag," he smiled. "But mostly I just try to remind myself he's gettin' those things now. Better late than never."

 

"I don't think that would be a good enough answer for me."

 

"I know it's hard. It's hard watchin' him flinch at every loud noise or when he runs and hides when he makes a mistake and covers his head and begs me not to hit him. But he's gettin' better. He's not afraid of being physically close to another person anymore. And I know when he's tryin' something new he's not sittin' there angry that he was deprived of it all this time. He's just happy he can have it now."

 

Carol nodded. She knew Rick was right, but knowing that Daryl, someone she cared deeply for, was kicked around all his life was disheartening.

 

"I can't fix the past," he continued. "I would if I could. If there was some way to go back and rescue him, I'd do it in a heartbeat," Rick paused for a moment. "Even if that meant I couldn't have him now."

 

Carol stared at Rick. Now that she was in the presence of both men, and not just looking at pictures and talking to them over the phone, there was clearly something going on between the two. A type of unspoken synergy, even more so than before. There was an emotion hovering around them that couldn't be conveyed through photos and phone conversations. Rick talked about Daryl like a proud father, but he looked at the man like a lover.

 

"Rick?" She sighed. "I know this isn't my business and I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me, but," She blushed slightly. "Is there something going on between you two?"

 

"What?"

 

"Something more than him just being your baby?" She asked quietly.

 

Rick shifted his weight to the other leg. He averted his gaze. 

 

"No," he said quietly, shaking his head.

 

"But you want there to be something more, don't you?"

 

Rick shrugged. 

 

"It doesn't matter what I want," he answered, still not looking at her.

 

"Yes, it does."

 

"Carol, there's no way he could handle a relationship like that right now and I don't want to take advantage of him."

 

"Maybe a relationship with someone who really cares about him and loves him is what he needs."

 

"I don't know. I don't want him being with me just because "Daddy says" and he wants to please me. If he wants more then I want him to say it first. Until then, I'm content just being his Daddy. I don't want that to change anyway."

 

Carol frowned. Rick's view was more than valid, as usual, but even if Daryl wanted to take their relationship to a new level, and Carol was sure he did, Daryl would never initiate it. If he wouldn't take the chance when they were the last people on Earth, he sure wasn't going to do it now. Now he had something to lose.

 

"You know you can have both. There's no reason Daryl can't be little and be involved with you."

 

"I know," he nodded. He had done more than enough research on age play. It wasn't at all uncommon for there to be a sexual aspect to it. He also spent countless hours imagining how their life could be. "But, I don't even know if he's attracted to me- men."

 

Carol rolled her eyes. 

 

"You know damn well what that boy's sexual preference is. And everyone knows how he feels about you."

 

Rick allowed a small smile. 

 

"Still, he needs to tell me he's ready. I'll just have to wait."

 

"And how long do you intend to wait?"

 

Rick shrugged. 

 

"As long as it takes," he said seriously.

 

"Daddy," Daryl laughed as he rushed into the kitchen and hurled himself at the other man. "Uncle Glenn is cheatin'!"

 

"I am not!" Glenn called from the other room.

 

"Are too!" he hollered back.

 

"Uh oh," Rick chuckled as he scooped Daryl up. "Does he need a time out?"

 

Daryl wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and giggled. "'s you guys done cleanin'? Will you play now?"

 

Daddy gave the baby's cheek a kiss. 

 

"Yeah, bud. We're all done cleanin'."

 

Daryl wiggled down and took Rick's hand. He led them into the family room and waited for him and Carol to sit down on the floor before he planted himself in Rick's lap.

 

"'m on Daddy's team," he said, turning to smile brightly at the other man.

 

Glenn laughed. 

 

"That's one thing that's never gonna change."

 

Rick grinned and hugged Daryl tightly. 

 

"No way, right?"

 

"Uh huh." Daryl nodded as he snuggled deeper into the embrace.


End file.
